dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
They Call Him...the Turtle Hermit!
They Call Him...the Turtle Hermit! (亀仙人の筋斗雲, Kamesennin no Kintoun; lit. "Kame Sen'nin's Flying Nimbus") is the fourth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Its anime counterpart is the anime episode "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi" and the ending to this chapter is adapted as the beginning of "Oolong the Terrible". Summary Goku and Bulma greet the old man after he jumps off the turtle onto the beach. He tells them his name is Kame-sen'nin, the turtle hermit. Umigame tells him that Goku was the one that helped him so the old man attempts to give him the Immortal Phoenix but unfortunately he forgot that it died because of tainted bird seeds. Goku is given the Flying Nimbus instead but Kame-sen'nin says only pure hearted people can ride it which rejected himself. When Goku attempted to get on it worked and he flew around the beach happily. Bulma, who desperately wanted something asked if she can get something too. The old hermit agreed if she will show him her panties. Bulma lifts her night gown up to show him but she did not know that Goku took them off of her earlier in the morning while she was sleeping so he saw more than we wanted. Kame-sen'nin, who got a nose bleed, decided to give Bulma something but while he was thinking Bulma spotted he was wearing a Dragon Ball and said she wanted that instead, so he gave it to her. After telling Goku that she got another Dragon Ball Kame-sen'nin got hesitant on giving it to her but that changed when she lifted her dress up again at him. After the hermit left, Goku and Bulma headed back to pack the Capsule House back into its Capsule. Just before doing so, Bulma went to change her clothes but was shocked to see that her panties are on the floor. Goku admits to taking them off of her while she was sleeping so she got mad and pulled out a machine gun and shot him. Just as they head off, Bulma tried to see if she can ride the nimbus but she was rejected and fell to the ground. Three days later, Bulma finds out that the Dragon Radar indicates that they are close by to the next Dragon Ball. They discover Aru Village up ahead which is where it should be so they decide to go into to town which they find to be suspiciously empty. Appearance Characters *Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearence Locations * Earth ** Aru Village Objects * Dragon Balls * Power Pole * Flying Nimbus (first appearance) * Motorcycle * Capsule House * Panties * Gun * Dragon Radar Differences From Anime * Scenes of Pilaf, Shu and Mai are not seen. * Goku and Bulma find out of the Dragon Ball in Aru Village from the Dragon Radar. In the anime they found out from Bulma dropping one of the balls and seeing it glow after crashing her motorcycle. Censorship * In the Vizbig edition the word "Panties" was changed to "Undies". Trivia * The beginning of this chapter takes place on September 2nd, Age 749. The ending (which takes place 3 days later) takes place on September 5th. * Bulma goes through 3 different costume changes in this one chapter. * This is the first chapter to not introduce a new character. * Polka dots were added to Bulma's panties in the colored version from the Kanzenban edition. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball